


No Going Back

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cats, Challenge: It's Only Just Begun, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the McSheplets <i>It's Only Just Begun</i> Challenge prompt "Cat!fic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

Rodney knew that there was no going back the day that John gave him a cat. It wasn't actually a cat, but some sort of alien feline-ish thing found by Lorne's team on one of the moons of _Tartarus_.

Somehow John had kept the existence of the cat a secret from Rodney until after the biology team had declared it safe to bring to Atlantis. Rodney didn't find out until the first cat was brought back to the city and then only when he found it sitting on his bed with a bow around its neck.

She was black and white and gold and he wanted to name her Schrodinger II, but John talked him into calling her Gravity instead. Rodney suspected that John had suggested it just so that he could walk around saying "Gravity just pounced on me again."

o)(o

John knew that there was no going back the day that he realized that there were cats in this galaxy and his very first thought was: _I've gotta get one for Rodney_.


End file.
